


Transformers: Mobian Chronicles (Arc 11: Seconds of Speed)

by Canso99



Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [11]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Time-travelers have arrived from 50 years later to stop Optimus and Sonic's future from turning ghastly! How can they do so when the new arrival, Hot Rod, is being an immature nuisance?
Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734937
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

Blackarachnia was in her new lair, setting up a Black Widow style web. She hummed to herself as she attached a new trap line from the mess above to the floor and reinforced it with another strand going up. She then went from humming to singing.

“ _Oh, the taste of your lips, I’m on a ride!_

_You’re toxic, I’m slipping under!_

_With a taste of a poison paradise,_

_I’m addicted to you, don’t you that you’re toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don’t you know that you’re toxic?_ ”

“Britney Spears?” called a voice. Blackarachnia looked down to the floor to see Optimus trying to free himself from a trap line.

“I like some of her music,” replied Blackarachnia, giggling at Optimus’ attempt to break free. She dropped down from a line like Spider-man and kissed him while she was upside down.

“Er, mind letting me out of here?” asked Optimus. Blackarachnia giggled, then sprayed something on Optimus’ armor, allowing him to escape the trap line and letting him slide through the others. She set herself onto the floor, then wrapped her arms around Optimus’ shoulders.

“Do you mind helping me clean my lair?” she requested. “I could use a big, strong mech like you.” She then batted her optics.

“All right,” replied Optimus. The embrace broke and they headed off to organize the lair. Optimus found a box and managed to see the contents. “Legs,” he called to Blackarachnia, “when did you become a fan of _Sailor Moon_ and why do you have so much _Sailor Moon_ junk?”

“I CAN QUIT WHENEVER I WANT!” snapped Blackarachnia. “GET BACK TO WORK!”

“Fine, addict!” snarked Optimus. As he moved the box to another location, he noticed a teal glow. “Er, Lieutenant, what’s glowing in your room?”

“What color is the glow?” called Blackarachnia.

“Teal,” replied Optimus. Blackarachnia then joined Optimus and opened the door to see her Chrono-knife as the source of the glow.

“That indicates someone from another time zone’s coming here!” she yelped.

“Past? Future?” asked Optimus.

“It doesn’t tell me that,” explained Blackarachnia, “only that Vector Prime’s going to have a quantum fubar to clean up.” The glow then faded. “Okay, now we gotta figure out...” She was interrupted by a scream. The two Autobots raced over to find...a rather hilarious sight. Vector Prime was in vehicle mode and tangled up in Blackarachnia’s trip lines. The two young bots laughed as Vector Prime tried to transform in the mess.

“It’s not funny!” snapped Vector Prime. “Get me down!”

“I got you, my Prime,” giggled Blackarachnia. She sprayed his armor down with the same stuff she sprayed Optimus with and Vector Prime fell to the floor. Optimus couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Laugh it up, young one!” grumbled Vector Prime as he transformed to robot mode.

“My Prime,” interjected Blackarachnia, “my Chrono-knife glowed teal. I think you have a quantum fubar to deal with.”

“Since I authorized three time-travelers from the future to come to this time,” replied Vector Prime, “I already took care of any potential problems.”

“You let people from the future go to their past?!” yelped Optimus. “But I thought...!”

“I know I wrote my views on time travel in the Covenant of Primus,” interrupted Vector Prime, “but their time-zone, your future, was too ghastly. It needs to change. One of them is currently with Megatron. The other two will be with you shortly. However, I’d watch out for one of them. He seems a little...off.”

“Well, we better find our time-travelers before the Decepticons do,” declared Optimus. “Thanks for the heads-up, Vector Prime.”

“My pleasure,” replied Vector Prime before he summoned a teal portal and went into it.

“If he’s authorizing time-travel,” muttered Blackarachnia, “the future must affect even the other Primes.”

“We better find our new friends and fast!” remarked Optimus.

“Teletraan, we need a bridge back to base,” Blackarachnia called.

“Coming up,” replied Teletraan. A Ground Bridge opened and they returned to base. Optimus then switched the comms on.

“Autobots, Blackarachnia and I just had a little chat with Vector Prime,” he announced. “We’ve got three time-travelers, one already found by the Cons and the other two needing to come to us. We’ve all had drills for this, so it’s time to start looking for temporal anomalies and chroniton radiation. That is all.” At the end of the call, Jazz and Sonic came in.

“Time-travelers?” asked Jazz. “Do we know which era?”

“From a ghastly future, according to Vector Prime,” explained Blackarachnia. “So ghastly that he allowed time-travel.”

“So, it’s time to enact all protocols relating to this kind of thing,” declared Optimus.

“You guys have protocols for time-travel shenanigans?” asked Sonic in disbelief.

“Well, one of our demi-gods IS the Guardian of Time,” replied Blackarachnia, “so, why not?”

“I just feel like you guys are needlessly protocol-driven nowadays,” muttered Sonic.

“Sonic, I don’t know if you remember,” remarked Optimus, “but we ARE at war! While I don’t like him, Tower IS right in one respect: we need some form of procedure to keep focused.” Just then, music started playing. “...the Frack?”

“It ain’t me!” yelped Teletraan.

“Is that...Redbone?” asked Jazz.

“ _Come and Get Your Love,_ I think,” remarked Blackarachnia. The lyrics confirmed it.

“ _Hail! (Hail!)_

 _What's the matter with your head? Yeah!_ ”

“There’s someone in the underground storage!” reported Teletraan.

“Show us!” ordered Optimus. The screen showed the underground storage with an unknown Transformer dancing.

“ _Hail! (Hail!)_

_What's the matter with your mind,_

_And your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh?!_ ” The bot was red with a yellow flame design and had a fancy yellow spoiler fashioned into a set of wings. He had three exhaust pipes on his arms travelling all the way up to the shoulders.

“Oh, Primus, no!” groaned Optimus.

“Why one of them?!” wailed Blackarachnia.

“I didn’t call Velocitron!” yelped Jazz. The bot was still dancing.

“ _Hail! (Hail!)_

_Nothin' the matter with your head!_

_Baby, find it, come on and find it!_ ”

“Who is he?” asked Sonic. Optimus drew in a breath before answering.

“ _Hail, with it baby,_

_'Cause you're fine,_

_And you're mine, and you look so divine!_ ”

“A Velocitronian!” Optimus finally answered. At that point, the bot grabbed a spare tool and started using it like a microphone!

“ _Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_

_Come and get your love!_ ”

“Teletraan, stop the music!” ordered Optimus. The music cut off, but the Velocitronian continued dancing and singing.

“Hail! (Hail!) What’s the...huh?” He then noticed the music had stopped. “HEY!” he called. “What’s the idea?!” Optimus activated the comms to the storage area.

“Get your aft up here!” he snarled.

“Hey, Prime-boy!” called the bot.

“That’s Optimus to you, hot shot!” snapped Optimus. The bot flinched, then ran out of the room at an incredible speed!

“Did he just...?” spluttered Sonic.

“The bots of Velocitron,” explained Optimus, “live for speed.”

“..Sounds like a little slice of heaven to me!” chuckled Sonic. The bot appeared with a snarl on his face.

“It’s...Hot...ROD!” he growled. “Don’t mistake me for that slow-as-scrap stooge!”

“Hot Rod?” asked Jazz. “As in, Hot Rod, the new co-host from _Alien Hunt!_?”

“Hey, someone’s seen our streams!” cheered the bot, Hot Rod.

“ _Alien Hunt!_?” asked Blackarachnia. “I thought that was cancelled.”

“It’s back on!” explained Jazz.

“Er, could someone explain what’s going on?” asked Sonic.

“ _Alien Hunt!_ is a live-show,” answered Optimus, “where the hosts find aliens and explain the myths and legends around them and then find the facts. It was originally just hosted by two Autobots, Meteorfire and Cosmos. After the incident with the Alovan Meteor, it was cancelled by order of the Black Block Consortia, the peace-keepers of the Galactic Council.”

“Well, it’s back on! Meteorfire and Cosmos took me under their wing,” continued Hot Rod, “and we’re pursuing the biggest story of all time, right here on Earth!”

“Mobius,” corrected Optimus. “Hot Rod, I’m gonna level with you right now, we’ve got three time-travelers from our future. As long as you and your friends are here, you’re going to remain on call. Last I checked, Velocitron was still an Autobot ally.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll help out,” replied Hot Rod. Just then, a portal opened up, revealing a figure stepping through. “What in the name of the Speedia 500?!” yelped Hot Rod. The figure came out of the portal as it shut, revealing an older-looking Hot Rod. This one looked grim-faced and battle-scarred and was more bulky than the original Hot Rod.

“Are you one of the time-travelers?” asked Optimus.

“I am,” replied the older Hot Rod. “I am Hot Rod from 50 years later, your successor, Optimus Prime.”

“...This annoyance?!” yelped Optimus as he pointed to Hot Rod. “He’s gonna replace me in your timeline?!”

“If unaltered, that IS how the future will proceed,” confirmed the older Hot Rod. “You will die in an attempt to take down Megatron, only to succeed in taking his right arm. He then learns more about dark magic and restores his arm with Dark Energon-based crystal mail, making him my enemy once you passed the Matrix on to my younger self. I accepted the Matrix, reluctantly, and became what I am now. I am Rodimus Prime, and I’m here to save the future.”

“...So COOL!” cheered Hot Rod. “ _Alien Hunt_ ’s got a whole hashtag dedicated to time-travel shenanigans!”

“I forgot how poor my attention span was,” sighed Rodimus. He then returned his gaze to Optimus. “Have you enacted all time-travel protocols?”

“I gave the order a minute before Hot Rod appeared on our sensors,” explained Optimus. “Vector Prime told me and Blackarachnia that there are three time-travelers. Who are the other two?”

“Megatron’s future self, called Galvatron,” replied Rodimus, “and a young, psychokinetic hedgehog named Silver. By now, Galvatron should be telling Megatron about this.”

“Then we need to find Silver,” declared Optimus. “Come with me, we need to plan out a search for Silver.”

“Make sure you drop by my new quarters for an _Alien Hunt_ interview with me and my mentors!” called Hot Rod. “Man, the amount of clicks we’ll get!” Rodimus rolled his optics as he followed Optimus. “...What?” asked Hot Rod.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz was on monitor duty the next day. Looking for Rodimus’ friend was going to take a tremendous effort and needed all Autobots to give it their all. Prowl was communicating with Jazz while he was on patrol. “So far,” he reported, “it’s just a few petty crooks that needed to be taught a lesson.”

“All right, you’re due in, according to Ultra Magnus’ timetable,” remarked Jazz. “Head on back and...”

“Hold that thought,” interrupted Prowl.

“What is it?” asked Jazz.

“It looks like a trio of bots are setting up cameras outside Cream’s school,” explained Prowl.

“Can you give me a visual?” requested Jazz.

“On it,” replied Prowl. One of his headlights pulled its cover back and revealed a camera with a connection to the base. “Oh, Primus,” moaned Prowl once he got a better look. One of the bots was Hot Rod, the second bot was a green femme with a red helmet, and the third bot was a mech with wings.

“Hey! It’s the _Alien Hunt!_ crew!” called Jazz.

“They’re setting up for another episode,” deduced Prowl.

“...At Cream’s school?” asked Jazz.

“Well, this IS an alien world,” reminded Prowl. “Maybe there’s some members of their audience that want to see more peaceful worlds.” Once it was determined everything was set up, the mech with wings started speaking.

“G’Day, all you secret hunters!” he began. “I’m Meteorfire!”

“I’m Cosmos!” introduced the green femme.

“I’m Hot Rod!” continued Hot Rod.

“And it’s time for _Alien Hunt!_ ” all three finished.

“And today, by popular demand,” Meteorfire went on, “we’re taking a look at an Earth Educational Facility!”

* * *

“All right, everyone,” called the principal, a female Mobian pig, “let’s get to class. Giant, shape-shifting, alien robots aren’t anything new nowadays.”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Hammly,” replied Cream, “but these robots are new.”

“I’m sure your Autobot friends can take of this, Ms. Cream,” assured Mrs. Hammly.

“Although,” Cosmos continued from Meteorfire’s previous sentence, “this planet’s no longer called ‘Earth’ anymore. Because of increased diversity and an awareness of other dimensions, the planet was renamed ‘Mobius’. A good thing, in my opinion. Can you imagine calling your planet ‘Dirt’?”

“This world’s been attacked by the Xordas’ mutation wave,” Hot Rod went on, “but it didn’t go as the Xorda wanted. The animals attacked the Xorda and made new civilizations!”

“Just like their past,” continued Meteorfire, “Mobian schools are a rich epicenter of diversity and culture! However, me and my mates figure that it’s more than that.”

“Thanks to this Solstar Neutralizer,” called Cosmos as she pulled out a fancy-looking gun, “we’ll find out how much more.”

* * *

“Wait, SOLSTAR?!” yelped Jazz over Prowl’s radio.

“And the serial number says that it’s Rom’s Neutralizer,” growled Prowl. “That’s it, I’m moving in!” Prowl transformed and stormed up to the _Alien Hunt!_ crew. “HEY!” he barked. “I’m placing you three under arrest for theft of Solstar...!” He didn’t get far as Cosmos used the gun to a ray of light at the school! As the inhabitants of the school were bathed in the light, several staff members and students changed into unearthly body shapes!

“I don’t believe it!” cheered Hot Rod. “The rumors are true!”

“Oh, when the stars align!” cheered Meteorfire.

“Ladies and gentlemen, your means of viewing do not need adjustment!” assured Cosmos. “So many races supposedly went extinct during the Great War! But, as you can plainly see, that’s not true! They’ve just been relocated to Mobius!”

“Look at them all!” sighed Meteorfire happily. “The Ancient Energon Masters, Clorans, the Nibarians, the...Skuxxoids?” The School bully was an alien that looked like a cross between a pig and a lizard. “Wait, you’re an adult. Why are you among children? Pit, why are you even on this planet? Your species is thriving.”

“Er, I’m on the run from a horrible marriage,” explained the Skuxxoid.

“It doesn’t matter!” dismissed Hot Rod. He then turned to Prowl whose mouth was wide open in stark surprise. “Well, Prowlio?” chuckled Hot Rod. “Amazed that there are so many species?”

“...So...many...” squeaked Prowl. “So many...so many rules broken!”

“...Huh?” asked Cosmos.

“You IDIOTS broke too many rules!” shouted Prowl.

“Wha...there’s gratitude for you!” snapped Meteorfire. “We rediscover so many species and you’re angry about broken rules?!”

“Hold on, did you know that the species that were declared extinct,” interjected Cosmos, “were still alive?!”

“Every Autobot law enforcer and their bosses, and that includes the Prime,” replied Prowl, “knew they were still alive!”

“So why hide it from the rest of us?!” demanded Hot Rod. Just then, the school’s trees grabbed the _Alien Hunt!_ crew.

“Oh, for Primus’ sake,” growled Meteorfire, “if this is the result of a Majip...!”

“Watch the slurs!” snarled a woman’s voice. Cosmo and Trema then stormed up.

“A Seedrian?!” yelped Cosmos.

“One who shares a name with you,” growled Cosmo.

“Cosmo?” quizzed Meteorfire. “Did you regenerate or something?”

“Never mind the distant past, let’s focus on the more recent past!” snarled Cosmo. “I thought you and Cosmos learned your lesson after the Alovan Meteor incident! Looks like I was wrong since you’re dragging a kid into all this!”

“First off, I’m 3,000, a fully-functioning adult...!” interjected Hot Rod.

“Whatever,” dismissed Cosmo as she returned to ripping into Meteorfire. “Thanks to your big broadcast of 4020, the Galactic Council and the Black Block Consortia are harassing me to get answers! Also, Rom wants his gun back!” She commanded the trees to release the content creators, then she picked Meteorfire up by the shoulder. “Aren’t you an Autobot?!” she continued as she jabbed at the symbol on Meteorfire’s chest. “You’re supposed to keep the peace, not shatter it to pieces!” Meteorfire swatted her hand aside and got nose to nose with her.

“I’m a content creator first and foremost!” he snarled. “Besides, are you really the one to lecture me on priorities? Why are you with a Nebulan?! Last I checked, your species hated each other!”

“That’s changed once we entered the Autobot Alliance,” replied Trema. “And I’d say she IS the one to lecture you on priorities! The Galactic Council intercepted your transmission and noticed you were on all pan-galactic frequencies! Even Decepticonversations picked it up! You know, Decepticon social media?!”

“Oaky, so, maybe we can do without Decepticon subscribers,” muttered Meteorfire. Hot Rod and Cosmos then looked at him as if he had two heads!

“So, you’re taking responsibility for this?” asked Cosmo.

“Pit no!” snapped Meteorfire. “You ruined _Alien Hunt!’_ s big comeback, you Majip!”

“This planet has plenty to offer, so we’ll be looking for a new angle!” declared Cosmos.

“And if any bad guys come our way, we’ll beat them up for you!” finished Hot Rod. “HOT ROD, TRANSFORM!” Hot Rod’s chest flipped up as his shoulders joined the sides of the chest so it became a car’s hood. His feet folded outwards, then his lower legs folded at the knee joints and came together to become a car’s rear. The wings he had rotated 180⁰ to become tailfins, completing his alt-mode’s sports car look.

“COSMOS, TRANSFORM!” Cosmos’ head swung back on an assembly while the arms and legs swung out and attached themselves to one another, making her a green fighter craft with a red dome.

“METEORFIRE, TRANSFORM!” Meteorfire’s legs swung to his back and formed a jet’s rear while his arms tucked themselves into his chest and his chest swung up to become a jet’s fuselage. The three bots then activated their holo-forms. Hot Rod’s was a Mobian Cheetah, Cosmos was a Mobian Hare, and Meteorfire was a Mobian Peregrine Falcon. The camera followed the three bots as they escaped their accusers. “So, despite this setback, we still proved that some of the ancient ‘extinct’ races aren’t so dead after all!” Meteorfire said to the camera.

“We’ll be back after things have cooled down,” continued Cosmos.

“And, like we promised the downer patrol,” Hot Rod went on, “we’ll beat up anyone that wants to take advantage of them. But, for now...”

“THANKS FOR HUNTING WITH US!” called all three.

“Remember to smash that Like button!” called Hot Rod.

“Obliterate the Share button!” cheered Cosmos.

“And conquer that Subscribe button like a Hunter!” finished Meteorfire. “Thanks for tuning in, all you ripper mates, and we’ll see you all...” he then made the “Devil” sign “ON THE NEXT _ALIEN HUNT!_ ”

* * *

Back at Cream’s school, Cosmo, Trema, and Prowl looked at the smoke trails the three streamers left in their escape. Prowl then looked down and saw the Solstar Neutralizer on the ground. “Well,” he sighed as he picked it up, “at least Rom’s getting his gun back.”

“Yeah, but the Galactic Council’s gonna have a stroke over this!” groaned Cosmo.

“The Autobots will assist in cleaning up this mess,” assured Prowl.

“If the Council gives you people the chance,” muttered Trema.

“If I know Optimus,” remarked Prowl, “We’ll still assist whether it meets Council Approval or not.”

* * *

“Councilors, I promise you...!” Optimus tried to explain to the Galactic Council over an audio-only call in his office. “...Yes, I AM aware of how many...no, no, this is not nor...I understand. Don’t worry, we WILL fix this. ...Very well. Good day.” Once the call ended, Optimus shouted in frustration.

“May I come in?” asked Rodimus’ voice.

“As a matter of fact, yes!” snapped Optimus. Rodimus stepped in and Optimus jabbed an accusing finger at him. “Your past self is an immature brat who works with anti-mage idiots!”

“Ah, so you DID hear about Meteorfire using ‘Majip’ earlier today,” remarked Rodimus.

“How he becomes YOU is beyond me!” snarled Optimus. “As I understand it, Kup put the brakes on you a few times.”

“He did,” replied Rodimus. “I take it you’re calling him here?”

“I am!” declared Optimus. “And YOU’RE going to help Kup get Hot Rod under control! If he fails to do ANYTHING that isn’t self-serving, I’m holding you two personally responsible, is that clear?!”

“Crystal clear, Sir,” confirmed Rodimus. “I’ll call Kup, if you wish.”

“No, you need to do some preliminary work in getting Hot Rod to slow down,” directed Optimus. “I’ll call Kup after I talk with Prowl. Dismissed.” Rodimus saluted and left Optimus’ office.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus yawned as he headed to the mess hall the next morning. He wasn’t in the best of tempers. He entered the mess hall and saw Blackarachnia, Ratchet, Jazz, Sonic, and Tails already there. “Morning,” mumbled Optimus.

“Well, Autobots, I’d say we are all honored,” snarked Blackarachnia. “His Majesty has decided to grace us with his presence.”

“Spare me, Lieutenant!” snapped Optimus as he grabbed his morning Energon ration. “It’s turning into one of THOSE days.”

“Let me guess, the Council,” mused Ratchet.

“Hot Rod,” guessed Tails.

“His mage-phobic friends,” called Jazz.

“A combination of the three,” revealed Optimus. Ratchet handed him a pair of processor-ache pills. “Thank you,” bid Optimus. “Hopefully, we can slow Hot Rod down. Kup said he was coming soon.”

“Kup?” asked Ratchet. He then grinned. “Man, I remember that old-timer. He’s actually a Velocitronian that’s not so reckless.”

“From what Rodimus told me,” replied Optimus, “he’s the one that raised Hot Rod.”

“Good morning!” called Hot Rod’s voice.

“Look out,” mumbled Blackarachnia under her breath. Whether or not Hot Rod heard that was left for debate as he headed straight for the Ration dispenser. He took a sip of Energon and smacked his lips.

“Well now,” he mused, “never thought I’d taste ration Energon before, but, then again, I guess you learn to ignore it while in the trenches, huh?”

“Something a wuss like you never experienced during the last thousand years of the first war,” muttered Ratchet.

“…Excuse me?” asked Hot Rod as he fixed Ratchet with a glare.

“You Velocitronians have a history of draft deferrals,” remarked Ratchet. “So, don’t talk about the trenches like you were there. I doubt you were.”

“…Look up Nyon and Ki-Aleta,” hissed Hot Rod. The announcement of a Space Bridge then interrupted the tense moment.

“I’ll get that,” offered Blackarachnia.

“Nah, they’ll want a fresh-faced bot!” replied Hot Rod. “I’LL get that.” He sped off to the command center, leaving the Autobots, Sonic, and Tails to stare at the door.

“…Fresh-faced?!” growled Blackarachnia. She then turned to Optimus. “I know this is vain of me, but am I…?”

“No, sweet-spark, you’re not developing indents on your face,” assured Optimus. “That’s still centuries away for bots our age, anyways.”

“…You’re right, I’m being paranoid about my age too early,” remarked Blackarachnia as she leaned on Optimus. He just patted her shoulder, causing her to hum happily.

* * *

Hot Rod arrived at the command center and turned to Teletraan. “All right, let’s see the new bot!” he declared. “Teletraan, if you please!”

“You know, now that I think about it,” mused Teletraan, “I’m gonna enjoy your reaction when you see the bot.”

“…Why?” asked Hot Rod.

“Opening Space Bridge,” reported Teletraan. The portal opened and Hot Rod decided to drop the subject. No sense in dwelling on the unimportant stuff, in his mind. In hindsight, he really SHOULD have dwelt on it. A figure stepped through, then it became crisper as it got nearer.

“…Oh no,” groaned Hot Rod as he recognized the figure. An old Transformer came out with a metal cigar in his mouth. His helmet had a small hexagon on it and his face was covered in dents, like Ironhide’s. He was colored teal and he had a wheel on each shoulder.

“Well, well, well,” rasped the old mech. “If it ain’t the young punk!”

“Kup!” moaned Hot Rod. “Just when I thought I would avoid one of THOSE days!”

* * *

Kup made his acquaintance with the Autobots and their Mobian Allies in the conference room an hour later, sans Hot Rod and his _Alien Hunt!_ colleagues. “So, that’s the sitrep, huh?” mused Kup as he heard the story. “I can’t say it ever made much sense, the whole time-travel thing.”

“I seem to recall a story where you and Ironhide,” remarked Optimus, “had a time-travel fubar and got your afts handed to you by Vector Prime.”

“I didn’t tell you that, I’m sure,” muttered Kup.

“I told him,” answered Ironhide.

“So, imagine my surprise,” continued Optimus, “when Vector Prime allowed this.”

“Future must be really bad if he’s allowing time travel, despite his views on the subject,” mused Kup.

“It is,” replied Rodimus. It was then Kup got a closer look at Rodimus.

“…That’s a lot of scars for only 50 years,” he rumbled. “I ain’t talking about the physical ones. I can see the mental ones in your optics.”

“…You fell right before my optics,” answered Rodimus. “As did many of my friends and family. I never took the chance to tell you how much I appreciated you raising me. …I was such a jack-hole.”

“If your Kup was anything like me,” replied Kup, “then I’m sure he would tell you this: I’ve always known you had potential, Lad.”

“…Thanks,” mumbled Rodimus.

“Speaking of other selves,” remarked Kup, “where’s your younger self?”

“And his _Alien Hunt!_ friends!” snapped Optimus. “I DID say that ALL Autobots were to assemble here, didn’t I?!”

* * *

Hot Rod, Meteorfire, and Cosmos were lurking outside the conference room, listening in on what was said. “Let’s not go into a tizzy,” called Blackarachnia’s voice. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

“Oh no, they won’t!” Hot Rod muttered under his breath.

“I thought you said Kup never cared about your goals,” mused Cosmos.

“Potential for what?” mused Meteorfire. “Being an Autobot toady? Or being an Autobot hero?”

“He’s trying to make me a toady,” hissed Hot Rod. “I’m gonna be a hero!”

* * *

“Well, in any event, it’s great to have you here,” praised Optimus. “We need new bots, something awful.”

“Anything to help out,” replied Kup as he took out his cigar, pulled a dull crystal out of it, threw it into waste disposal, then put in a bright yellow crystal before he started smoking it again.

“When did you get the Cy-gar?” asked Ironhide.

“Oddly enough, it’s a prescription Cy-gar,” explained Kup. “Keeps me from having flashbacks of my time on Tsiehshi. You know, the planet with Ore-8?”

“I DO know,” muttered Ironhide grimly as sympathy flashed across his face.

“I’ll…er…ask about that later,” muttered Optimus.

“Smart kid, he is,” Kup remarked to Ironhide. “Now then, I need quarters.”

“There’s a good-sized room next to mine and Chromia’s,” offered Ironhide.

“Wreckers forever!” declared Kup. “I’ll take it!”

“Let me show you to them, then!” cheered Ironhide.

* * *

Hot Rod pushed Meteorfire and Cosmos against the wall as Ironhide and Kup left the conference room. “You know,” muttered Kup, “I haven’t seen the young punk since he greeted me in the command center. I’ve got this feeling he’s been avoiding me.”

“You’re slagging right, I am!” Hot Rod hissed under his breath.

“Ah, we’ll catch him sooner or later,” Ironhide assured Kup. “In the meantime, after I show you your quarters, I intend to beat you again at Lob.”

“Excuse me, you mean you’re going to lose to me at Lob!” challenged Kup.

“Sounds like age rusted your memory circuits!” answered Ironhide.

“Oh, it is ON!” declared Kup. As the two old mechs walked down the hall, Hot Rod heard Jazz talking.

“Rodimus, I don’t know how you could have treated a nice mech like Kup so badly,” he remarked.

“It’s been a regret of mine since his death in my timeline,” replied Rodimus. Hot Rod and his friends then strode into the conference room as he cleared his throat.

“Well,” snarked Optimus, “look who decides to stroll in! We were just talking about you. I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know that Kup is going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future.”

“He’s doing no such thing!” snarled Hot Rod. “I want that useless rust-bucket off of this planet!” The Autobots gasped.

“Hot Rod!” admonished Rodimus. “How can you talk like that about the bot who practically raised us?!”

“You seem to have forgotten how much he held us back!” countered Hot Rod. “Kup is nothing more than a relic that needs to retire now! The guy can’t even keep my racing victories straight!”

“It sounds like his priorities are elsewhere,” remarked Blackarachnia. “You know, somewhere more important than racing.”

“What’s more important than racing?!” argued Hot Rod.

“Stopping the Decepticon menace and changing the future leap readily to mind,” answered Optimus.

“I’d say you need some debugging!” countered Hot Rod.

“Hot Rod, it sounds like you’re just jealous,” mused Jazz. “Why, having Kup here is like a breath of fresh air.”

“I have to agree with Hot Rod,” remarked Meteorfire. “There’s just something that rubs my actuators the wrong way about Kup!”

“Meteorfire’s right!” insisted Hot Rod. “Just why is he here?! I’ll tell you why! Optimus, he’s going to slow your war effort down with his ridiculous yarns, leaving us wide open to Decepticon attack!”

“Why, shame on you, Hot Rod!” snapped Rodimus. “Just because of that, I’m going to have you read his service record just to prove how wrong you are about that theory and you ARE going to read it!”

“Meanwhile, Kup is here at my behest!” continued Optimus. “As the commander of this base and this time-zone’s Prime, I insist he stay!”

“…Fine!” growled Hot Rod. “Fine, you’re the boss, but you’ll regret it! I’ve always said he was too slow! When are you gonna believe me?! WHEN?!”

“Not in my lifetime, I can tell you that,” remarked Optimus. Hot Rod growled.

“Come on!” he said to his friends as he led them out of the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting had ended, Rodimus had pulled Hot Rod to the basement, filled with all sorts of stuff for the Autobots that had been relegated to storage. “Unplug your exhaust pipe, Old Me,” scoffed Hot Rod. “I’m a star!”

“This is a military operation!” snarled Rodimus. “Not an _Alien Hunt!_ set!”

“I’m only the greatest bot here!” countered Hot Rod. “That kid, on the other hand, seems to be a little puffed up in the carburetor!” Rodimus then slapped Hot Rod across the face.

“That ‘kid’,” he corrected as Hot Rod rubbed his cheek, “is your Prime! A little humility MIGHT earn some respect!”

“Dad always said ‘Fume-running bots take in Energon, humble bots serve it!’” argued Hot Rod.

“Dad was a coward!” roared Rodimus. “You let Nyon and Ki-Aleta make us an even bigger one!” That did it! Hot Rod’s hand retracted into his forearm and a buzzsaw replaced it as he slashed across Rodimus’ face.

“Never…EVER…call me that again!” growled Hot Rod. Rodimus then swept his leg at Hot Rod’s and tripped him up. Hot Rod’s hand returned, and he grabbed Rodimus’ leg, pulling him to the floor. The two bots then wrestled, hell-bent on tearing the other a new one. While their fight went on, Optimus, Prowl, Strongarm, Kup, Ironhide, and Chromia dashed into the basement. Kup, Strongarm, and Ironhide pulled Hot Rod off Rodimus and Optimus, Prowl, and Chromia held Rodimus back.

“That’s enough!” shouted Optimus. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” The two fighters stopped struggling for just a second. “I don’t know what in the Pit has gotten into you idiots,” the two fighters opened their mouths to explain, “and, frankly, I don’t care!” Optimus interjected before either of them could speak. “You two are Autobot soldiers! I thought we were all above petty infighting! Prowl! Strongarm! Have Ratchet look them over in the brig!”

“Yes, Sir!” replied Prowl and Strongarm as they led Hot Rod and Rodimus to the brig.

“Teletraan,” called Ironhide, “pull up any footage from before the fight.”

“Got it,” replied Teletraan.

“Display,” ordered Optimus. A screen played the footage of Hot Rod and Rodimus’ conversation before they started trading blows. “That’s twice now,” muttered Optimus.

“So, he still hates himself over Nyon and Ki-Aleta,” mused Kup.

“You know why he gets so defensive over those names?” asked Optimus.

“He hasn’t told you?” quizzed Kup.

“No,” replied Optimus.

“Sir, those were his two greatest disasters,” explained Kup. “It’s why he acts the way he does.”

“…I think you better tell me,” directed Optimus.

* * *

While Optimus had to discipline Rodimus and Hot Rod, Galvatron had led Megatron back to Mobius. They arrived in a cave system that offered little light. “For Primus’ sake!” grumbled Megatron. “Must you drag me through caves?!”

“These caves,” assured Galvatron, “will lead to a great power that helped defeat Unicron before!”

“Oh, please!” scoffed Megatron. “The chances of that are astronomically dismal!”

“I found its remains in my time!” insisted Galvatron. “It was discovered whole a few days ago!”

“And you told the crews not to tell me immediately?” quizzed Megatron. “Last time I checked; ALL FINDINGS WERE TO BE REPORTED AT ONCE!”

“This one needed,” argued Galvatron, “to be kept under the radar, since Eggman is sure to bungle it!”

“Oh, come on!” protested Megatron. “What could possibly be so important that Eggman didn’t need to know until later?!”

“Observe!” directed Galvatron as he gestured to a large cave opening. A blue glow emitted from inside the cave, giving Megatron a sense of curiosity. He entered the cave…his jaw dropped, and his optics widened when he saw the source of the glow. Embedded in the rockface was a massive cube that dwarfed him. From what he could see, the material seemed to be a mix of stone and metal and the face of the cube that was uncovered was coated in hieroglyphs of an ancient time. Megatron turned to Galvatron as the future Decepticon entered the cave. “I had to confirm my findings before anyone got a chance,” he explained.

“Then, this is…?” stammered Megatron.

“It is,” answered Galvatron. “In my time, Unicron had shattered it, thus rendering it useless for any immediate attacks. We had gathered the pieces, but we don’t have a vessel to utilize its power.”

“…We need a guard posted,” declared Megatron, “and a means of getting it out of the rock.”

“The comms still work down here,” revealed Galvatron. Megatron then called the moon-base.

“Megatron to base!” he demanded. “Detail a guard platoon and prepare an extraction team!”

“What for, Lord Megatron, Dude?” asked Soundwave’s voice.

“Galvatron has just made the find of the age,” replied Megatron. “Right now, I’m staring…at the Allspark!”

* * *

Optimus approached Hot Rod’s cell in the brig with Kup on his heels. He stared at the upstart Velocitronian for a good minute before speaking. “Kup told me what he knew about Nyon and Ki-Aleta,” he began. “However, he’s only got bits and pieces. You never told him the full story. Care to fill him and me in?” Hot Rod said nothing. “…Well?” Still nothing. “…All right, let’s try again with Rodimus.” He turned to Rodimus’ cell. “Willing to help?” Rodimus said nothing, then sighed.

“They were my greatest failures,” he explained. Hot Rod flinched.

“Kup already told me that before he told his interpretation of the story. I need more than that,” directed Optimus. “Nyon was a Cybertronian city. What were you doing there?”

“…Recon work for Velocitronian Command,” replied Rodimus. “I was stationed there because there were rumors of a Velocitronian Decepticon force about to commit genocide on the populace because of their natural artistic expression being used to further the Autobot cause. I was only 2,002 at the time, a brasher upstart with delusions of heroism. I thought that, if I could avert the crisis, I would be a hero. I had confirmed the rumors to Velocitronian Command and further explained that the Velocitronian Decepticons had gotten ahold of Vamparc Ribbons.”

“Vamparc Ribbons?!” repeated Optimus.

“Those things that drain a bot of their Energon and use it as a weapon?!” gulped Kup.

“The same,” answered Rodimus. “I was ordered to return to Velocitron and then return to Nyon with a full platoon. ...I didn’t. I went straight to the Decepticon Command Center in Nyon and attacked the base single-handedly.”

“Okay, I’m not exactly a brilliant strategist,” remarked Optimus, “but even I would have been hard-pressed to do something that dumb!”

“I don’t know,” mused Kup, “Sonic told me about how you stormed Eggman’s base when you lost your magic.”

“…I am going to SKIN that rat!” hissed Optimus.

“In any event, I ran through the base, thinking my actions would save everyone,” continued Rodimus. “…They didn’t. The Decepticons were instructed to use the Vamparc Ribbons the instant an intruder was detected inside the base. They found me. Once I was captured, the commander of the base, Lugnut…”

“That idiot?” asked Kup.

“You and I clearly have different views on that monster,” replied Rodimus. “Lugnut made me watch as he… as he…” He was choking back tears.

“…Lugnut?” asked Optimus. “He was ready to…commit genocide in the name of the Decepticons?!”

“I broke out of the base, dialing my speed up to 11,” Rodimus finally continued. “I shouted to the people, using my after-images to outline a safe path…but the Ribbons…” At that moment, Rodimus broke down.

“Oh, Primus…” realized Optimus as he looked at Hot Rod.

“…Since he can’t go on, I will,” grunted Hot Rod. “After Nyon, I took a crew of Autobots with me to find the Magnificence, a legendary super-computer that could tell you the answer to every question. I only had one on my mind.”

“Whether or not there were Nyon survivors,” guessed Optimus.

“Yep,” confirmed Hot Rod. “I had a crew of four with me; Download, Gizmo, Backbeat, and Dealer. We were using an ancient map to the Magnificence as a guidebook and soon landed on its resting place, Ki-Aleta. That world’s got storms charged with ionic energy over its rocky surface, making our scanning equipment useless. We had gotten past the dead Omega Guardians and were ready to enter the Magnificence’s resting place. Dealer stayed behind to watch our backs while I took Download, Gizmo, and Backbeat inside the tomb. We approached the Magnificence and took it from its resting place…”

“You SAW the Magnificence?” asked Optimus.

“It looked like a Transformers brain module,” explained Hot Rod. “I took it, then it all went to the Pit. Dealer tried to contact us, telling us to get out of there, but the transmission was cut off by his dying screams. At that point, the Magnificence didn’t matter. I knew I had to get everyone out. We ran, trying to avoid the traps as fast as we could, but Gizmo lost his head to an axe from the ceiling, Download was dumped down a pit that was flooded with acid, and Backbeat was speared from the floor. All I could do was run and run and run until I returned to the ship. I flew solo, gave my report, then left the Autobots to return to what really matters to a True Velocitronian; the racing circuit.”

“And that regret has haunted me!” growled Rodimus. “You fled like a coward!”

“My old life was better!” shouted Hot Rod.

“Was it?!” argued Rodimus. “Can you really look anyone in the eye and say that you made a mistake in joining the Autobot Militia?!”

“Yes!” declared Hot Rod. “An entire city died because of me! My entire team died because of me!”

“Hot Rod, Rodimus Prime, you two couldn’t be more wrong on either count,” interrupted Optimus.

“…Excuse me?” asked Rodimus.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?!” snarled Hot Rod.

“That ‘acid pool’ that Download fell into,” began Optimus, “was nothing more than coolant. He told me vague descriptions of a mission that went awry. In any case, Jazz is living proof that there WERE survivors of Nyon. His grandmother, Songbird, led as many bots as she could out of Nyon through the catacombs below the city. She helped everyone find new refuge in Praxis after liberating the city. Their artistic expression rallied more Praxian freedom fighters than ever before to the Autobot cause, Prowl and Strongarm included.”

“…You mean…all my screw-ups…” realized Hot Rod.

“Led to Sentinel Prime and his team first landing on this planet and ending the first war,” confirmed Optimus. “Don’t get me wrong, you two are still on waste disposal duties for two weeks for conduct unbecoming an Autobot, but just know that you DID save people back in the day.” He then turned on his heel and left the brig, Kup following behind.

“…I…I ran away from…” mumbled Hot Rod.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sonic was racing towards Station Square Park. He had gotten wind that Eggman was planning something there and was determined to stop him. As he tore through the streets, Shadow appeared from a turn he had made. “Hey, Shadow!” called Sonic. “Long time no see!”

“Move it or lose it, Faker!” snapped Shadow. “I’m after Eggman!”

“Hey, what a coincidence, so am I!” chuckled Sonic.

“Oh no, you don’t!” snarled Shadow. “He’s mine!” The two then raced each other towards the park. They then went through the park entrance and raced halfway through the park until they found Eggman having a solo picnic. “All right,” whispered Shadow, “we need to approach him with caution. Sonic, you circle around to that bush over there and…and…and you’re just RUNNING RIGHT AT HIM! GET BACK HERE, YOU BLUE IDIOT!” Shadow dashed after Sonic and both Hedgehogs ended up dangling by their feet from a noose in a tree.

“Ah, Sonic,” greeted Eggman. “So kind of you to join me. And I see you’ve brought a friend.”

“I’m not his friend!” denied Shadow.

“What are you up to, Eggman?!” demanded Sonic.

“Well, I don’t want to spoil any surprises,” replied Eggman, “but, since you’re here, I might as well tell you my most impressive and evil scheme to date! You see those non-Mobian pigeons over there?” He pointed to a flock of the birds just doing their thing by a path. “Well, observe that sign as well!” continued Eggman. It was a standard “Don’t feed the pigeons” sign. “When that cop over there comes here,” Eggman went on as he pointed out the cop, “I’m going to feed the pigeons!” He cackled in his usual manner while Sonic and Shadow raised an eye-ridge and looked at each other. Eggman then noticed the expressions on his enemies’ faces and his cackle died off.

“…That’s your ‘most impressive and evil scheme to date’?” asked Sonic.

“Seems a little tame, compared to breaking the planet open,” muttered Shadow.

“…Okay, all cards on the table,” sighed Eggman as he started untying the noose, “I’m going through a mental block on my evil plans.” Sonic and Shadow then fell to the ground, giving Eggman a slight sense of amusement. “Seriously, I’ve got nothing. I feel like all the stupendously EVIL plans are being gobbled up by the Decepticons. I try to come up with a plan for world domination, but Megatron would have already thought of it and organized teams to enact it. I mean, yeah, the only upside to this is that they’re the ones being stopped by you heroes instead of me…”

“Actually, it’s more the Autobots that are stopping the Decepticons,” replied Sonic.

“Oh, so you’re feeling sidelined by your Transformer friends too, huh?” muttered Eggman.

“Yep,” sighed Sonic. “All I’ve been doing lately is doing the tamer hero stuff. You know, helping an old lady cross the street, rescuing a cat from a tree, getting a lost child back to his parents, that kind of stuff.”

“At least you’re DOING something,” grunted Shadow. “This is my first proper deployment in months. Lately, I’ve been cleaning my motorcycle and training with Omega. Sometimes Rouge ropes me into being her pack mule whenever she goes shopping.”

“Looks like this slump is affecting us all,” sympathized Eggman. “Sonic, my friend/nemesis, I’m dry! Seriously, I’ve lost my mojo! Can you offer any advice?”

“I’m not an evil scientist, Eggman,” answered Sonic. “And you’re not exactly a hero, so I think it would be counterproductive for us to ask each other for advice.”

“I know, I’m just grasping at straws right now,” mumbled Eggman. “Well, I needed to get away from the Decepticons for a while. I guess I’ll see you around, Sonic.” Eggman packed up his picnic and left the park in his egg-mobile, abandoning his latest scheme.

“…You know, I can’t help but pity him,” sighed Sonic.

“I don’t pity him,” rumbled Shadow. “I’m going back to G.U.N.” He pulled out a communicator and connected to G.U.N. “Command, this is Shadow. False alarm. Eggman’s scheme was feeding the pigeons in the park near a sign saying not to do so. …Yes, I’m aware at how sad that is. He didn’t even fight me and Sonic. He just gave up when he announced his plan and didn’t get the reaction he wanted. …Yeah, he’s in a slump like the rest of us. Unfortunately, his slump’s Transformer-related too. …Yeah. …Yes, Ma’am. …Understood, on my way back now.” He ended the call and sped back to G.U.N.

* * *

Sonic sighed when he was left alone in the park. He sat under a tree, just staring off into space, thinking about the Autobots. He considered visiting Amy, something he hadn’t done in a while. He wanted advice and Amy, while lovesick for Sonic, DID give good advice and told her friends what they needed to hear. “SONIC!” came a voice Sonic knew. Amy was running up the hill in her Scarlet Specter outfit, forgoing the wig, mask, and hat.

“Hey, Amy,” greeted Sonic, “I was just thinking about you.” Amy gasped.

“You were thinking…about ME?!” she squealed happily. She then spun around, gushing about how Sonic was thinking about her.

“Yeah, I need your advice,” explained Sonic.

“My darling Sonic needs my help!” gushed Amy. “What can I do for you, my precious Blue Blur?!”

“I’ve been feeling sidelined lately,” answered Sonic.

“Sidelined?” asked Amy.

“Yeah,” confirmed Sonic. He then explained what he, Shadow, and Eggman were talking about. Amy sat near him and just let him talk for a while. “I don’t know,” he finally sighed, “maybe I’m getting jealous of the Autobots.”

“I don’t think it’s that,” replied Amy as she sat next to him.

“What makes you say that?” asked Sonic.

“I think it’s the fact that the Autobots and Decepticons are at war,” explained Amy. “When they first landed here, we all believed we’d have a few good adventures with Optimus and his friends. But, thanks to Megatron, the Autobots are more concerned with survival. Not just their own, but ours as well.”

“So, what, isolating themselves from us will protect us?” quizzed Sonic.

“I don’t know what their thinking is,” replied Amy. “Right now, I think we should try and understand them a little better, give them help when they ask for it.”

“If they ask for it,” muttered Sonic.

“WHEN,” insisted Amy. “They’re still our friends.” Sonic didn’t say anything. He just sat there, letting Amy rest her head on his shoulders.

* * *

Eggman returned to Robotropolis and made his way to his lab. He just sat down in a chair, staring at his equipment. He tried coming up with ideas, but everything went up in smoke before he could even move himself to use his tools. Eventually, he just shouted and flailed his limbs angrily with no direction and no purpose, scattering tools and papers everywhere. After that fit, he just flopped into his chair again. “What’s going on?!” he demanded to himself. “I was a threat to the world! THE biggest threat! …Why would the Decepticons just let me rot? I gave them a base of operations! …Now they barely give me the time of day.” He just sighed again, sitting alone for a while…until Megatron entered.

“Doctor, I need you for guard duty,” boomed Megatron.

“What is it?” sighed Eggman.

“I need a guard detail around the Allspark,” explained Megatron. “Give it top priority. The cube can, quite literally, change the world as we know it. We must NOT let Optimus get his hands on it.”

“I’ll see to it,” grunted Eggman.

“Excellent,” praised Megatron. “You’re giving us the tools we need to win this war.” Megatron then left the lab. Eggman grumbled as he prepared to detail a guard unit, then he recalled something.

“…Computer, remind me of the Allspark’s significance to the Transformers,” he ordered.

“The Allspark,” replied the computer, “was the primary means of Transformer reproduction before the female gender was included in the species. The Quintessons attempted to weaponize it when they had controlled Cybertron, making all sorts of vehicles into living weapons. To do that, the Quintessons forced the Prime of the time to use the Allspark to their whims. During the war that led to the Transformers’ freedom, they had to launch the Allspark into space, resulting in Transformer victory in the long run.”

“…Make machines come to life, you say?” mused Eggman. “Only a Prime could activate it?” Eggman pondered his next moves…then his wicked grin came out. “Computer, detail a guard and make sure they’ve got the Decepticon symbol on them. After that, get me a secure channel with Sonic and Optimus, out of Soundwave’s reach.”

“At once,” confirmed the computer. Once the computer switched itself off, Dr. Eggman began chuckling, then giggling, then launched into a full-blown evil laugh!

“Look out, Mobius!” he cackled. “Dr. Eggman’s got his mojo back!” He then made his way to a drawing board and started creating new vehicles for his plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus had just gotten a report from G.U.N about Eggman in the park. He rolled his optics about the whole thing. In all honesty, he wished Eggman would just quietly fade into the background and be forgotten so he could concentrate on the Decepticon threat. He poured over the recommendations for troop deployment. As he worked, a voice piped up. “Hey, Prime,” greeted the voice.

“Oh, Primus,” Optimus thought, “not what I need right now.” The speaker jumped onto his desk. “Sonic,” Optimus admonished aloud, “I’m very busy. This better not be a social call.”

“It’s not,” replied Sonic. “Teletraan’s been trying to reach both of us.” Optimus’ optics flickered, Cybertronian blinking, then he activated his desk’s interface with Teletraan.

“Were you trying to get me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” answered Teletraan, annoyed. “I’ve been trying to get you for an hour now!”

“Sorry,” groaned Optimus. “I was buried in work. What’s up?”

“Someone’s trying to talk to both you and Sonic,” explained Teletraan. “They said they wouldn’t reveal themselves until you two contacted them. They left their contact info behind, but it doesn’t tell me the name.”

“…Is it going to be secure?” asked Optimus.

“Very, actually,” replied Teletraan. “They’ve accounted for Soundwave, for some reason.”

“Then they feel that what they need to say to us,” declared Optimus, “would have the potential to tip the war in the Decepticons’ favor. Call them.” Teletraan connected the call and a ringing was heard as Sonic and Optimus waited. Soon, the other person picked up. Their face appeared and…

“EGGMAN?!” yelped Sonic.

“Excellent!” praised Eggman over the call. “I understand this is a rather unique situation…”

“How did you find Teletraan in the first place?!” demanded Optimus. “What’s Megatron planning?!”

“If I were calling on behalf of the Decepticons,” retorted Eggman, “I wouldn’t make sure Soundwave wasn’t listening in.”

“…He’s got a point,” remarked Teletraan.

“Well, I’d say it’s good to see you,” chuckled Sonic, “but it’s not nice to lie.”

“Very droll, you pincushion,” grumbled Eggman. “Listen, I have news that will affect life on Mobius AND Cybertron as well. I need to discuss the terms of a truce with you two and the other leaders.” Sonic and Optimus blinked, then looked at each other.

* * *

The two met Eggman in an area that neither Autobot nor Decepticon had found. The area was rich in Energon, so robot mode would be affected instantly, and weapons fire would cause the area to ignite. They waited as Sira, Bokkun, Topaz, and Aleena arrived. “All right, Eggbreath,” snarled Bokkun, “YOU called the meeting! What’s this nonsense about a truce?!”

“Absolutely true, my old messenger, I assure you,” soothed Eggman.

“When you call a truce,” growled Aleena, “it usually means that you need time to rebuild the Eggman Empire!”

“Under normal circumstances, yes,” answered Eggman, “but, given that the Decepticons are going to weaponize a relic of the Transformers’ past, not this time.”

“A relic of our past?” asked Optimus. “What do you mean?”

“Go ahead and verify this footage,” urged Eggman as he handed over a flash drive, “but it IS all true. Optimus, the Decepticons have found the Allspark here on Mobius!”

“What?!” protested Optimus. “Absurd! The chances of that happening are astronomical!”

“I tell you now, the Decepticons found it and plan to weaponize it!” insisted Eggman.

“Could you explain what the Allspark is?” Sira asked Optimus.

“It’s our species’ old means of propagation before females came into existence outside of our demi-gods,” explained Optimus. “It’s a giant cube that can bring machines to our form of life.”

“But you guys got it off your planet while you were fighting the Quintessons, right?” asked Bokkun.

“We did,” confirmed Optimus. “However, only a Matrix-bearer could activate it.”

“Well, Megatron found it here!” urged Eggman. “He intends to weaponize it and use you to activate it!”

“That’s absurd!” scoffed Optimus. “Even if I believe you, the playing field’s still even. Like me, Megatron doesn’t know how a Matrix-bearer activated it. That knowledge was lost during the Great War.”

“Do you really think Megatron won’t relearn the knowledge?!” argued Eggman.

“Even if he did, why would you be so concerned?” asked Topaz. “A world ruled by machines; that’s your dream, right?”

“I’M the one that needs to rule the machines,” answered Eggman. “If Megatron has his way, I’ll be toiling with you lot, not ruling over you! To be frank, I can’t have Megatron upend my work and I can’t be distracted by you heroes. Thus, I propose a truce lasting long enough for you to get the Allspark under guard. I’d feel more comfortable with the Autobots holding onto it.”

“Do you take us for fools?!” snarled Sonic.

“No, old friend,” chuckled Eggman as he flew off, “I take you all for heroes.” He then left the area, leaving the Mobius Leaders, Sonic, and Optimus to ponder the next move.

* * *

“I…I mean, it can’t…” Prowl was floundering at the results of the repeated analysis tests of the flash drive. They had all come back the same, the footage simply WASN’T tampered with. There were Eggman robots with the Decepticon symbol guarding the Allspark. Teletraan even verified the coordinates with a Sky Spy.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Prowl,” muttered Teletraan. “Eggman was telling the truth.”

“But he’s a known crook!” protested Prowl. “Maybe there’s something we’ve missed! Let’s run a…”

“No!” argued Teletraan. “We’ve run every form of analysis on that flash drive three times over and the results are all the same! I’m not going to let myself be called insane again! Besides, it’s nighttime! Even I need my sleep!” Prowl sighed as a fact weighed down on his mind.

“I suppose it would be irresponsible of us,” he muttered, “to wait any longer if the Decepticons really DO have the Allspark. We better tell Prime.”

“Thank you!” bid Teletraan as relief crossed his avatar’s features.

* * *

“A Sky Spy?!” roared Megatron as Eggman told him what the Autobots did.

“Yes!” confirmed Eggman. “The Autobots know about the Allspark! They’ll try and take it!”

“If Unicron’s coming,” growled Megatron, “we can’t afford to let those bumbling Autobots have the Allspark! Have the guard doubled and tell Metal Sonic to get involved!”

“I will!” promised Eggman. Megatron left and Eggman doubled the guard, informing Metal Sonic that he was needed at the Allspark. Once all that was done, he relaxed. “Computer, how go the simulations?” he asked.

“All simulations complete,” answered the computer. “We’re ready to begin construction.”

“Get to it,” ordered Eggman. “Oh, fire up my music as well. Playlist: Tunes of Anarchy, Track 1.”

“Construction of Final Drafts: Initiated,” droned the computer. “ _Where Evil Grows_ : Now Playing.” The song then began.

“ _I like the way you smile at me._

 _I felt the heat that enveloped me._ ” Eggman then activated a display that monitored construction completion.

“ _And what saw I liked to see,_

 _I never knew where evil grew._ ” He then activated a hologram of a rave with him at the center of attention and started dancing, checking the construction status all the while.

“ _I should have steered away from you._

 _My friend told me to keep clear of you._ ” A pair of groupies then swooned for Eggman as he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

“ _But something drew me near to you,_

 _I never knew where evil grew._ ” The area then went dark for a minute before the hologram changed to a skiing trip. Eggman then joined in the illusion and pretended to ski down the slopes.

“ _Evil grows in the dark,_

_Where the sun, it never shines._

_Evil grows in cracks and holes,_

_And lives in people's minds._ ” The hologram then changed to a T-rex chasing him down city streets.

“ _Evil grew, it's part of you,_

 _And now it seems to be,_ ” Eggman then “tripped” and turned just as the T-rex bit his head. He pretended that he was headless for a bit as he continued dancing as the rave came back.

“ _That every time I look at you,_

 _Evil grows in me!_ ” Eggman continued dancing, unaware that one of the ravers was out of place.

“…Doctor,” called the raver. “…Doctor…DOCTOR EGGMAN!” The “raver” was Shockwave’s holo-form. Eggman yelped and shut off the music and hologram. “May I ask you something?” inquired Shockwave.

“Of course, Shockwave,” answered Eggman.

“What, pray tell, are you doing?” quizzed Shockwave.

“I’m designing new weapons to defeat the Autobots,” explained Eggman.

“YOU are making weapons to DEFEAT the Autobots?” asked Shockwave. The doubting tone was strong in her query.

“That’s right,” replied Eggman, a little hurt. “After all, it’s been said across the media that Dr. Julian Ivo ‘Eggman’ Robotnik has the most magnificent machines on Mobius!”

“Doctor,” remarked Shockwave, “they actually called your failures to kill Sonic magnificent, not your robots.”

“Very funny,” scoffed Eggman.

“I didn’t joke,” countered Shockwave. “I stated facts.”

“You’re just jealous,” argued Eggman, “that Megatron still needs me!”

“I don’t feel any jealousy,” replied Shockwave.

“You obviously have emotions,” chuckled Eggman. “How else would you explain your freak-out on Metro…” Shockwave then grabbed him by the shirt.

“I don’t know how that knowledge came your way, and I don’t care!” she hissed. “You will NOT use that against me again, if you value your internal organs!” She released him roughly and stormed out of the lab.

“…Meh, what do I care?” dismissed Eggman as he brushed himself off.

“Construction complete,” reported the computer.

“Excellent!” cheered Eggman. “We’ll deploy them once the Autobots and Decepticons meet in the cave!”


	7. Chapter 7

Since this was a Cybertronian affair, Optimus asked G.U.N and their allies not to interfere unless necessary. The plan was simple; A small team of Autobots consisting of Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Bumblebee, Rodimus, and Hot Rod would stealthily enter the cave from different vantage points surrounding the Allspark, take out the security and guards, get the Allspark out of the rock face, hold off any Decepticons that eventually arrive, bridge out of there, and lock the Allspark in the Vault. The mission began at 5:00 AM, so the Autobots wore dark colors to blend in with the dark of the foggy morning. They entered the cave at 5:02 and found the security console. Perceptor and Ratchet got rid of the Egg-pawn and disabled security, giving the Autobots at least 5 minutes before the Decepticons arrived to see what was going on. At 5:05, the robots surrounding the Allspark were destroyed. “All right, here comes the tough part,” muttered Optimus as he approached the cube. “Primus, if only this thing were smaller!” He touched the cube, then…it happened! It looked like the Allspark was folding in on itself. The Autobots gasped, worried that the Allspark was disintegrating. “That wasn’t what I…!” wailed Optimus.

“Wait! Sir! Look again!” called Perceptor. “That’s too orderly for a disintegration!” Upon closer inspection, Optimus saw that the Allspark seemed to be pixelating itself and the pixels entered each other.

“Sir, I think it’s shrinking!” declared Bumblebee. “How did you do that?!”

“I don’t know!” protested Optimus. “I just wanted it to be easier to carry and…!”

“The Allspark responded to the touch of a Prime back in the day,” rasped a voice. “I suppose it acts on a Prime’s will.”

“Megatron!” growled Optimus. Megatron had arrived with Starscream, Soundwave, and Rumble.

“Back away from the Allspark!” warned Megatron as he leveled his fusion cannon. “We DON’T want this situation to escalate!”

“There IS a way for this to defuse,” offered Optimus. “We can guard the Allspark and save Mobius any further trouble.”

“The Allspark is best left in Decepticon hands!” countered Megatron.

“I have information that says the Allspark MUST be protected!” urged Optimus.

“Information that came from 50 years into our future?” asked Megatron.

“…That was oddly specific,” muttered Optimus.

“Like you, I have someone from our future that says the Allspark is best kept in Decepticon hands,” explained Megatron as Galvatron appeared from the shadows.

“Hello again…brother,” greeted Galvatron.

“…Mom had a fourth kid?” quizzed Optimus.

“No, you idiot!” snapped Galvatron as he pointed to Megatron. “I’m him from the future!”

“…What do you call yourself then? Gigatron?”

“Galvatron, actually.”

“Hah! Lame!”

“My soldiers came up with it after I made the mistake of killing you. Look, let us have the Allspark and the future will be that much more secure and happy for you. In my time, we only found the Allspark’s shattered remains!”

“For all I know, you shattered the Allspark and the resulting explosion killed me!”

“I still remember that day and…!”

“ENOUGH!” shouted Megatron. “Optimus, I won’t ask again! Give me the Allspark!”

“Not a chance in the Pit!” answered Optimus.

“Then I’m left with no choice but to pry it from you! Decepticons, ATTACK!” The Decepticons charged as Optimus and Megatron locked themselves into a duel of axe versus mace while Galvatron fought Rodimus.

“You just couldn’t resist, could you!” snarled Rodimus as he swung his punches. “You saw an opportunity for a Decepticon future and decided to take it!”

“The world will be better with us in charge than our enemy!” argued Galvatron as he swung a sword at Rodimus. Rodimus side-stepped and drew an energy-launcher bow. “We will use the Allspark to control the universe!” ranted Galvatron.

“Your ambitions are nothing more than a dirty Decepticon trick!” argued Rodimus.

* * *

As they traded blows and barbs, the Autobots and Decepticons were unaware of a third party watching the whole fight. “Doctor, should we move in?” asked a robot to the main observer, Dr. Eggman.

“No, not yet,” replied Eggman. “Wait until Optimus activates the Allspark’s creation functions, then we snatch it up!”

* * *

Optimus was bashed in the head by Megatron’s flail. “Give it up, Optimus!” snarled Megatron. “You’re not guarding the Allspark! That’s best left to the Decepticons!”

“You’d never be able to use it!” argued Optimus.

“Hence why it’s safer in Decepticon hands!” Megatron then slugged Optimus in the jaw, forcing the Autobot leader to fall and drop the Allspark. Before Megatron even knelt down to pick up the cube, Optimus swung his leg into Megatron’s, tripping him up and knocking him down.

* * *

“Perfect!” muttered Eggman as he observed the readings on his scanner. “It’s still in an active state! Now for the ol’ ‘yoink’!” He pulled out a gun-like device with a four-digited claw and aimed it at the Allspark. He giggled a little bit before pulling the trigger. The gun then fired the claw as a metal cable bridged the gap between gun and claw. The claw sought out the Allspark and clamped itself onto the cube before the cable pulled it back to the gun. The combatants stopped fighting to see what was going on. “Excellent!” cheered Eggman. “My new invention’s almost fully tested!”

“Doctor, what’s going on?!” demanded Megatron.

“Oh, just the culmination of my first steps into your world!” laughed Eggman as he leveled the device at five different vehicles; an anti-aircraft truck with two large guns on the back, a tank supplied with a double-barreled gun on top of the main gun, a space-capable jet fighter, a helicopter with a gatling gun on each side, and a jeep with a cannon on the back. “Now, watch as I give birth to the culmination of my ambitions!” cheered Eggman as he leveled the gun at the five vehicles, Allspark first. He pulled the trigger and the Allspark fired a stream of light onto the vehicles. The treatment lasted a few seconds until Eggman released the trigger, terminating the light stream. Everyone waited for a while. “…Something should be…” muttered Eggman before five Mobians appeared, a Great Dane stood by the anti-aircraft truck, a Horse appeared next to the tank, a Rat materialized on the jeep’s , a Pigeon was under the helicopter’s blades, and an Ox appeared in the jet’s cockpit. They lined up and stood at military attention. “Excellent!” cheered Eggman. “Now, my creations, report! How much mastery do you have over your t-cogs?”

“Total mastery, Dr. Eggman, Sir!” replied the Great Dane.

“Then sound off and show us!” ordered Eggman.

“ONSLAUGHT, TRANSFORM!” called the Great Dane. As the holo-form vanished, the cab of the truck split and the front tilted up to form feet as the rear split and folded down to the sides to form arms. The gun assembly rotated so it faced the rear, and the arms pushed the whole robot up as a head popped out and the torso rotated at the waist. The head had a single visor for optics and the robot took on a navy-blue color with military green highlights.

“BRAWL, TRANSFORM!” shouted the Horse. Arms swung out of the front treads as the rear of the tank unfolded into legs. The front treads became shoulders as a robot’s head with a visor popped out as the barrels of the guns rotated to give the illusion of a rifle strapped to his back.

“SWINDLE, TRANSFORM!” announced the Rat. The front of the jeep folded down and split to become legs as the rollbar folded up and allowed the arms to fall into place. After the visored head came out, the robot pushed himself up and he turned to face forward as the gun fixed itself onto his right upper arm.

“VORTEX, TRANSFORM!” crowed the Pigeon. The helicopter’s front split and rotated to become legs as the tail folded into a better position to release the head while the rotor blades folded towards the tail and the sides of the rear became arms with a gatling gun on each one. Like his compatriots, he turned to reveal an optical visor.

“BLAST OFF, TRANSFORM!” announced the Ox. The rear of the jet split and folded down to become legs and feet as the cockpit and nosecone folded onto the back and arms came out of the sides. The head, you guessed it, had a visor. The new Transformers stood at rapt attention.

“IT WORKED” cheered Eggman. “The culmination of my research! I have created new warriors! My combative constructs shall be my elite guard! Behold, Transformers from beyond the stars! Behold, the Mobian-born Combaticons!”

“…A fine piece of engineering, Doctor,” chuckled Megatron as he looked inspected the new Combaticons.

“Well, it IS me we’re talking about,” boasted Eggman.

“Onslaught, was it?” Megatron asked the first Combaticon.

“That is correct,” replied Onslaught. “I am the leader of this team.”

“Splendid,” chuckled Megatron. “You shall be an excellent weapon against the Autobots. Now, tell me…whom do you serve?” He held out his hand for a handshake.

“…Lord Eggman, who’s this presumptuous walking corpse?” asked Onslaught.

“…I beg your pardon,” hissed Megatron, “what did you call me?”

“He’s the one who kept usurping me,” replied Eggman. Megatron goggled at Eggman.

“…You DID design them to be Decepticons, right?” asked Megatron.

“Onslaught, show him who the REAL lord of machines is,” ordered Eggman. Onslaught leveled the guns on his back at Megatron and fired, knocking him into the cave wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Megatron shook his head as he recovered from Onslaught’s shot. “Dr. Eggman, get your bots under control!” he shouted.

“I think it’s high time I remind you who’s the boss around here!” snarled Eggman.

“Eggman, what’s going on here?!” demanded Optimus.

“What’s going on here?” repeated Eggman. “I’m showing the ungrateful Decepticons who’s the real master! Megatron, I gave you and your colleagues lodging so you can safely conduct your war with the Autobots! I built you a secondary base! I even built you guard units! Yet you never appreciated me! You never even attempted to destroy Sonic personally! You let squatters like the Metarex sit in orbit around the moon! I’m sick of being pushed around like some mere drone! I’M the conqueror, dammit! I WAS going to let you Decepticons be my Elite Guard, but, thanks to the Allspark and my new device, I don’t need you! My Combaticons are already programmed to surpass you militarily! And the best part is, I already know where THEIR loyalties lie, thanks to the program my device introduced into the Allspark’s life-granting abilities! I’ve already mentally reassigned you in my future empire as mere workers! Perhaps, Megatron, you would make an excellent miner!”

“Dr. Eggman, I’ll have you disemboweled for this treachery!” roared Megatron. “I expected this from Starscream, given his track record with my predecessors!”

“HEY!” protested Starscream.

“Rumble, Operation: Organic Discipline,” ordered Soundwave.

“Time to crack you…!” Rumble didn’t get far with his promise. Heck, he didn’t get far with his leap towards Eggman. Brawl scooped him up.

“Come here, bug!” he growled.

“What, you want a piece of me?!” taunted Rumble.

“No,” grunted Brawl. “I want two!” He then grabbed Rumble’s upper torso in one hand and his legs in another.

“LET HIM DOWN NOW!” shouted Soundwave as he charged at Brawl. Vortex fired his gatling guns at Soundwave, backing him into the wall. Once Vortex let up, Brawl pulled on Rumble’s limbs…HARD. Rumble was torn in half, the mental shockwave ripping through Soundwave’s mind like a knife through flesh. For Soundwave, all noise, even his own screaming of Rumble’s name, was silenced. His hearing only reactivated as Rumble’s pieces hit the ground, fading to gunmetal grey. Rumble’s Spark…was extinguished. As he looked at Rumble’s corpse in disbelief, fear of the Combaticons gripped Soundwave’s Spark. That fear…fueled his rage. He roared in grief and anger, throwing Vortex aside and slamming his fist into Brawl’s head. Again, and again, and again, he struck Brawl, ready to snuff his Spark in revenge. However, he never got the chance. Blast Off grabbed Soundwave and flew up to the cave ceiling, slamming the Communications Officer into it repeatedly.

“DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!” shouted Megatron.

“AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!” ordered Optimus. There was a HUGE battle in the caves! Laser fire flew everywhere, threatening to collapse the roof. Many bots tried to make a grab for the Allspark, but none could get to Eggman fast enough.

“This has gone on long enough,” rumbled Onslaught as he fired his guns. “Vortex! Blast Off! Escort our creator out of here! Brawl! Swindle! Make sure they have a clear path! I’ll bring up the rear!”

“Yes, Sir!” acknowledged his fellow Combaticons.

“Dr. Eggman!” called Blast Off as he and Vortex surrounded him. “With us!”

“Capital idea,” replied Eggman. He followed Blast Off and Vortex as Brawl and Swindle aimed their weapons around the group.

“Farewell, you outdated hunks of junk!” taunted Onslaught as he fired on the cave ceiling. The rocks then fell.

“GET OUT OF…!” Megatron couldn’t complete his order as the rocks buried all the Autobots and Decepticons alive.

* * *

“What’s going on?!” demanded Eggman.

“GO! GO!” shouted Onslaught as he ran after the group with the cave-in at his heels.

“GOOD GOD! RUN!” shouted Swindle. No one needed any convincing as everyone ran towards the cave mouth, exiting the cave at top speed as the rocks closed the cave’s mouth. As the dust settled, the Combaticons and Eggman sat there for a minute to catch their breath.

“Well, that was hair-raising!” gasped Eggman.

“Everyone alright?” asked Onslaught.

“Still operational,” reported Vortex.

“So that’s what the sky on Mobius looks like,” muttered Blast Off. “A little too blue for my tastes.”

“And the ground around us,” mumbled Brawl as he looked at the grasslands. “WAY too green.”

“Well, I intend to fix that!” promised Eggman. “But first, we need to show Mobius who should be feared. Combaticons, we’re going to Station Square!”

“At once, Lord Eggman!” affirmed Onslaught. “Combaticons, transform and mobilize for Station Square!” The Combaticons transformed and Eggman led them to Station Square.

* * *

Back in the cave, nothing happened. The rocks from the ceiling stayed well and firmly on the Autobots and Decepticons. This was a good few minutes before the rocks burying Megatron shifted. His fist burst out and he pulled himself out of the rocks, his Decepticons following suit, then Optimus and the Autobots. “That fat fool!” snarled Megatron. “He’s ruining EVERYTHING!”

“We need to get the Allspark back!” urged Galvatron.

“But what about…?!” called Soundwave as he uncovered Rumble’s body.

“Leave him!” ordered Megatron.

“Leave him?!” protested Soundwave. “But he…!”

“That’s an order, Soundwave!”

“Soundwave, Eggman’s probably got the moon base’s defenses turned against us!” urged Starscream. “Robotropolis WON’T be a safe haven! We don’t have any means of getting Rumble out! We MUST leave him! We’ll collect him later!” Soundwave hoped against hope Starscream was wrong, but Ravage had just reported that all Decepticon personnel had to evacuate the moon base because of Eggman’s robots turning on them, Metal Sonic included. He glanced down at Rumble’s body…then revenge took over his thoughts. It fueled him as he connected with all the Decepticons and calculated Eggman’s destination. His back-flap retracted, and his battle-mask deployed.

“Allspark energy: moving towards Station Square,” he reported in his monotonous voice.

“Order all Decepticons to mobilize there,” commanded Megatron.

“As you command, Megatron.” Soundwave opened a Ground Bridge just as Optimus freed himself and started digging for his bots.

“Prime,” called Megatron, “WE will be the ones defending the Allspark. Don’t interfere in matters you don’t understand!” He and his Decepticons entered the Ground Bridge and it closed behind them. Optimus checked to see if there would be any radio interference as he dug the Autobots out. There was none, despite the rocks surrounding them.

“All Autobots, converge on Station Square!” he ordered. “The Allspark was taken by Eggman and he’s got angry Decepticons on his tail! There’s going to be a fight in Station Square! We need to get the cube out of there! All Autobots, rally to me at Station Square!”

* * *

Deep beneath Mobius’ crust, near the very core of the planet, Nemesis Prime and Crystal Widow were speaking to a figure in the shadows. “The battle for the Allspark has begun,” explained Nemesis.

“You know what you must do?” asked Crystal Widow.

“Cause confusion amongst the enemy,” replied the figure as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to be Meteorfire, “awaken the Blade from across time, grab the Allspark, bring them here. Easy enough.”

“Do NOT get cocky!” barked Nemesis. “Optimus and Megatron are clever. They WILL catch on if you screw this up.”

“Keep your carburetors clear,” replied Meteorfire as he took pressed a button on his wrist. His armor then fell off to reveal a purple and yellow bot with motorcycle kibble and handlebars on the back of his head. Four human-sized bots then approached him.

“Are we set, Boss?” asked a small maroon and black bot.

“We’re set, Nightcruz,” answered the motorcycle bot.

“Perfect,” declared a small purple and dark-grey bot. “We’re eager to get the cube away from them!”

“Patience, Noisemaze,” urged the motorcycle bot. “This requires timing.”

“No kidding,” muttered a small black and red bot. “We’re cutting it close here.”

“Oh, give it a rest, Rook!” snapped a small grey and purple robot. “We can take them!”

“Easy, Crosswise,” advised the motorcycle bot. “We need to impress Unicron first. Completing the mission is paramount.”

“Sage advice,” agreed Nemesis. “Do you think you can do it?”

“Nemesis, relax,” assured the motorcycle bot. “After all, if Sideways and his Mini-cons can’t do it, who can?”


	9. Chapter 9

Eggman and the Combaticons arrived at Station Square and started causing mayhem! “People of Mobius, the true threat to your old order has returned!” announced Eggman as the Combaticons fired into the crowds. “Your pathetic lives are about to change as we know it! From now on, _I_ am the only leader you need! From this moment on, you will obey no one but me! Anyone who resists will be considered an enemy and ALL enemies will be eliminated by the culmination of my research into the Transformers! Behold, my Combaticons!” The Combaticons each transformed and tore through the streets.

“Where’s Optimus?!” wailed a Weasel mother.

“Someone call the Autobots!” pleaded a Skunk man.

“Where’s Sonic?!” cried a racoon child.

“Right here!” called a familiar voice. A blue ball then slammed into the back of Onslaught’s head. It bounced off as the ball landed on the ground and unfurled into a familiar blue hedgehog!

“SONIC?!” yelped Eggman.

“What, expecting the Autobots?” snarked Sonic.

“As a matter of fact, no, since Optimus is buried alive!” laughed Eggman.

“Priority one: Hedgehog!” called Onslaught. “Combaticons, destroy him!”

“Yuh oh!” yelped Sonic as he sped off, staying ahead of the Combaticons’ fire. As Sonic ran, he passed by a figure similar to him.

“CHAOS SPEAR!” shouted the figure as he swung his arm and fired energy spears into Blast Off.

“So, the hedgehogs want to play!” laughed Blast Off as he flew through the air. He then fired his gun and laughed as Shadow rolled out of the way. Just then, G.U.N tanks rolled into the city.

“Now, to give them credit, that IS some impressive hardware,” mused Swindle. “But I know of more impressive stuff. Hey, Brawl, want to show them what I mean?”

“Delighted!” replied Brawl as he shifted his tank barrel to his side and fired. The G.U.N tanks were practically launched into the air. “Look at them fly!” laughed Brawl.

“You’ll be flying farther than that!” challenged a voice. Eggman and the Combaticons turned to see the entirety of Megatron’s forces! Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ravage, Ratbat, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Galvatron, they were ALL there, behind Megatron. “Surrender the Allspark or your life is forfeit!” demanded Megatron.

“I thought you buried him!” yelped Swindle.

“I DID!” protested Onslaught.

“Why are you squabbling?” asked Eggman. “There’s plenty more toys to break.”

“…Good point, Sir,” replied Onslaught. “Combaticons, waste them!”

“Decepticons, ATTACK!” ordered Megatron. The two teams charged at each other and began a BRUTAL fight. Megatron grappled with Onslaught before each leapt back to get some distance. “The arrogance of a newborn!” snarled Megatron.

“Not arrogance, confidence,” corrected Onslaught.

“You’ve never been in combat before!”

“I’m a new generation of soldier! I far surpass you!”

“Then face me as a beast, if you can!”

“Beastly tactics get one nowhere! Only through careful planning do you achieve victory!” Onslaught slammed his fist into the ground and generated a shockwave that knocked Megatron off his feet. “And I don’t need to transform as often as you do! You’re from a planet with practically minimal Energon radiation, I was born on a planet with greater radiation than yours! I’m perfectly adapted to this world! You are but an outdated hunk of junk that will be scrapped!”

“Real soldiers don’t talk so much!” Megatron picked up a lamp post and swung it at Onslaught. Sadly, Onslaught grabbed it.

“Nice try.” Onslaught then flung the lamp post and Megatron aside. Megatron hit the building hard and fell hard. He shakily got back up.

“That’s the spirit!” he praised. “But I was made a champion of the Pits of Kaon not only due to my savage might…but also my CUNNING!” He then took out a Cyber Key and flicked it into the air! “CYBER KEY POWER!” Once it was charged, the Cyber Key inserted itself into the back of his fusion cannon, rotated, and split the cannon in half so the sword would rest between the cannon halves. Onslaught gulped at the immense power Megatron was packing. “You should have heeded my advice and faced me as a beast! My fusion lancer wants to introduce itself!” Megatron fired and the shot slammed into Onslaught’s side, forcing him to black out. “Talent’s nothing without practice.” Megatron then began his hunt for Eggman.

* * *

“Oh, so many machines to bend to my will!” Eggman was as giddy as a child on Christmas Morning. “Let’s see, that car maybe. Or the video game console! Perhaps that vending machine!”

“Why not just let the Allspark go before you become addicted to its power?” asked a voice.

“…Because, of course, the situation isn’t dire enough without the Autobots,” grumbled Eggman. His Egg-mobile turned to see all the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Chromia, Pyra Magna, Jumpstream, Dust Up, Stormclash, Skyburst, Rust Dust, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, Kup, Cosmos, Meteorfire, and Rodimus Prime.

“The Allspark is a holy relic that belongs to Cybertron,” growled Optimus. “I suggest you surrender it.”

“I command you machines, not the other way around!” Eggman fired several missiles at the Autobots, scattering them. Vortex and Blast Off then arrived and bombarded the place as Eggman fled.

“Hot Rod! Meteorfire! Go get him!” ordered Optimus.

“Yes, Sir!” called Hot Rod as he and Meteorfire transformed. They followed Eggman as fast as they could. Meteorfire stayed right behind Hot Rod.

“This is your chance!” he urged. “Go on! Be the hero you were meant to be!”

“NOW, RODIMUS! NOW!” shouted Hot Rod. Rodimus leapt out of the shadows and fired on Meteorfire. As Meteorfire crashed, Optimus turned onto Hot Rod.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” he demanded.

“A plan between me and Rodimus!” explained Hot Rod. “He had a bit of temporal amnesia concerning parts of the future, which is why he had two other partners to help him fill in the blanks, especially ones concerning Terrorcons!”

“Terrorcons?!” repeated Optimus.

“I will explain everything later!” assured Rodimus. “For now, all you need to know is that Meteorfire is actually a Xitran survivor called Sideways!” Rodimus tore off Meteorfire’s armor and revealed Sideways!

* * *

Soundwave and Shockwave saw the whole thing. “Sideways?!” repeated Shockwave.

“But he’s dead!” gasped Soundwave.

“Never mind that!” called Galvatron. “We have a clear path to the Allspark!” That was when a distant rumbling sounded overhead.

“…You’re sure?” asked Shockwave.

* * *

“What the?” muttered Eggman as he looked up. Up in the sky was a massive jet with two cockpits and two seats in each cockpit. The jet had two sets of wings in between the cockpits and they were in the formation of an X. It had massive thrusters and had a red, white, and black color scheme. It activated external speakers as a familiar voice rang out.

“Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Prower Industries X-Tornado!”

“Tails?!” called Optimus.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” replied Tails from the front cockpit. “Now, to demonstrate one of its many features!” Tails keyed in a command and then left the X-Tornado. It flew off and kept the Decepticons off the Autobots’ backs while Tails flew straight at Eggman. He landed on the Egg-mobile and reached for the Allspark while Eggman tried to shove him off. Tails then grabbed Eggman’s moustache! “THAT BELONGS TO THE AUTOBOTS!” shouted Tails.

“You grubby little beast!” snarled Eggman. “Let go of my moustache!” He then shoved Tails off! “Hmph! Tha caterwauling child certainly was a handful.” He then grabbed his device and pointed it at a tank. “Let’s see what you become!” He pulled the trigger on the device…but nothing happened. “…Oh, come on, burnout already?” He then looked at the device and gasped in fear! “MY CUBE!” The Allspark was missing from the device!

* * *

“Autobots, I have the Allspark!” called Tails over his communicator.

“Good work, Tails!” praised Optimus.

“You hang tight!” urged Ironhide. “Hot Rod and I will be there to escort you to a safe zone so we can bridge you and the Allspark directly to the Vaults!”

“Got it!” agreed Tails. He kept under cover as laser fire flew everywhere. “Better hurry!” he gulped to himself.

“They can’t help you, kid!” growled a voice. A blob of static then appeared before it shaped itself and coalesced into Sideways! “Fork over the Allspark and get squished!”

“Er, don’t you mean ‘or’?!” gulped Tails.

“Not where my master is concerned. Dying now would be preferable for someone as insignificant as you.”

“Megatron won’t like that you’re killing a prisoner!”

“Megatron? You think that bumbling fool’s my master? I’m a Terrorcon, not a Decepticon. I’m a virus mortals like you and the Transformers can’t erase!”

“BACK AWAY FROM THE KID!” shouted Rodimus’ voice as he slammed his fist into Sideways’ face. Sideways shook his head, then faced his opponent.

“Tell me, do you know how early you’ve landed in your past?!” he cackled.

“I still arrived after your master’s name was spoken,” replied Rodimus. Ironhide and Hot Rod then arrived.

“Need help taking this punk down?” asked Ironhide.

“Never mind me, focus on getting Tails and the Allspark out of here,” urged Rodimus. Ironhide and Hot Rod nodded.

“SIDEWAYS, TRANSFORM!” Sideways’ head sunk into his torso as the wheels unfolded and turned so one wheel pointed up and the other pointed down. The arms then folded behind his back and joined together so his piping pointed towards the rear wheel, resting over it and becoming the back. The legs then folded so they surrounded the rear wheel as the torso rotated and became the headlight section over the front wheel. The instant he finished his transformation into his motorcycle mode, he zoomed into Rodimus and tripped him up as he performed a wheelie before transforming back into robot mode and firing a stream of darkness at him. Rodimus writhed in pain as the darkness enveloped him. Sideways then yanked his arm back and pulled the darkness off of Rodimus, allowing it to form a shape…RODIMUS’ shape. The new creature was mainly jet black with purple flames and optics. The double then turned to Sideways.

“You couldn’t wait until you got the Allspark, could you?!” he snarled.

“Oh, shut up and keep the other Prime busy!” snapped Sideways as he transformed and pursued Ironhide’s group.

“What do you call yourself, Nemesis Prime?” asked Rodimus.

“No, there’s already a Nemesis Prime with Optimus’ face,” answered his double. “I’m Rodimus Unicronus.”

“…That’s a pretty lame name.”

“That coming from Rodimus Prime!” Rodimus Unicronus charged at Rodimus Prime and tackled him to the ground, continually beating on him until he was kicked off.

* * *

Hot Rod and Ironhide continued giving Tails cover fire. “Kid! Get Tails to the building! I’ll hold the line!”

“You’ll die if you face him alone!” protested Hot Rod.

“Somebody’s gotta make sure the mission is completed! If and when I do die, just complete the mission, you got that?!”

“…Got it, Sir!” Hot Rod turned to Tails. “Come on!” Hot Rod transformed and Tails climbed inside. Ironhide then turned towards Sideways. “So, tell me, did you already say his name?”

“Of course, we did,” replied Sideways. “Unlike you, we Terrorcons aren’t afraid of saying his name.”

“Just wanted to make sure no one on my team said it and accidentally summoned him.”

“Oh, one of your friends met my master before. I believe he was a ‘Werehog’ during that time.”

“So, Dark Gaia and Unicron are the same beast. I guess Sonic got off lucky.”

“You won’t. In fact, you won’t live to see Unicron take this world over. I, on the other had…have some power linked to my minions.”

“…What?”

“ROOK! POWERLINX!” Rook appeared.

“ROOK, TRANSFORM!” he shouted. Rook’s arms swung up, then his legs split and twisted to become horns as he rotated so his head faced down. The whole thing then covered Sideways’ head and Sideways got a tremendous boost of power! He then thrust his arm into Ironhide’s chest, the piping going clean through him!

“Since I was a rank higher than you back in the day,” scoffed Sideways as he gathered dark energy into his palm, “I hereby discharge you from duty!” Sideways fired, the release of dark energy tearing through Ironhide’s Spark Chamber.

“IRONHIDE!” cried Optimus as he saw the whole thing. Rook disconnected from Sideways, they both transformed, and Rook grabbed Sideways’ handlebars as they sped off. Optimus fired after them before kneeling down to Ironhide. “Ironhide, stay with me!” begged Optimus.

“Th..the kid…” gasped Ironhide.

“Don’t talk, you’re losing too much Energon!”

“The cube…save…save the…” Ironhide was still struggling to speak.

“RATCHET!” called Optimus. “RATCHET, WHERE ARE YOU!”

“Ironhide!” cried Chromia’s voice as she and Ratchet arrived.

“Optimus, we’ll take it from here!” ordered Ratchet. “Megatron’s going after Hot Rod and Tails! They have the Allspark!”

“But Ironhide…!” protested Optimus.

“If either Sideways or Megatron get the cube, then Ironhide’s fight wouldn’t have mattered! Now go after the Allspark.” Optimus hesitated before transforming into vehicle mode and taking off. “Chromia, keep the enemy off my back! I need to bridge him to the repair bay!”

“Got it!” confirmed Chromia as she unleashed her rifle on Starscream’s Seeker Trine as they flew overhead.


	10. Chapter 10

Hot Rod poured on the speed. “Man, I hope the old bot can get out of there!”

“He’ll pull through!” urged Tails as he cradled the Allspark. “He’s called Ironhide for a reason!” An explosion then erupted in front of them and flipped Hot Rod over. He let Tails out and transformed, leveling the piping on his arms in front of his opponent, Megatron. He then got an idea.

“Kid, you get to a high building, board your new jet, and get out of here!” he directed.

“Will do!” replied Tails. As Hot Rod fired on Megatron, Tails dashed into the building.

“You’ll fall just as Ironhide did against Sideways,” taunted Megatron. “You left the Autobots after Nyon and Ki Aleta, yes?”

“Optimus told me about Praxus being made of Nyon survivors and how my team survived Ki Aleta!” snarled Hot Rod. “I’m not running from my mistakes anymore.”

“That’s ALL Velocitronians do. Even Kup did that in some measure.”

“…You did NOT just call Kup a coward!” Hot Rod charged at Megatron…but Megatron was faster. He simply threw lightning at Hot Rod as if he threw a skipping stone across a lake. Hot Rod fell, groaning in pain.

“I can call him worse.” Megatron then shifted his attention to an alley and entered it before transforming and projecting his holo-form into the building. He appeared in what looked like a science classroom, complete with beakers and lab stations. A rush of orange yellow then blew by the door. “Gotcha!” Megatron then ran out of the room and turned right to see a pair of fox tails disappear around a corner. “I smell you, boy!” called Megatron.

* * *

That was the last thing Tails needed to hear. He twirled his tails in an attempt to increase speed. Unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough as Megatron was catching up to him fast! “STAY BACK!” cried Tails.

“Hand over the Allspark!” called Megatron.

“NEVER!” declared Tails as he activated his arm cannon and fired at the ceiling. Megatron dodged the falling rubble.

“Such heroic nonsense!” scoffed Megatron as he continued pursuing Tails. Tails dashed into a stairwell, saw that it had a wide opening in the middle, and leapt off the stairs, flying upwards to the roof at an accelerated rate. He made it to the rooftop door and ran outside, pressing a button on his wristwatch, nearly dropping, but reclaiming the Allspark in the process. Tails could faintly hear the sound of a Transformer changing shape but paid it no mind as he continued running. Pity that he paid it no mind, because Megatron’s hand grabbed the roof! “Is it fear or courage that compels you, Fleshling?!” he cackled as he climbed up to the roof. Tails tripped over himself, trying to back away from the Decepticon Lord. “I repeat my offer, Young Master Prower. Hand over the Allspark and you’ll live to be my pet!”

“I’m never giving you the Allspark!” declared Tails.

“Oh? So unwise!” rasped Megatron as he activated his mace. As he swung, it flew upwards…and gave the X-Tornado the opportunity it needed to damage Megatron. It arrived and fired a missile into his side, causing him to cry out. Tails got back up and flew onto the X-Tornado, cub first! The impact caused a surge of energy to overtake it!

“Oh no!” gasped Tails. He activated his watch to check the X-Tornado.

“Now that’s what I call a birth!” laughed a voice. Tails arched an eye-ridge as he could swear it came from the X-Tornado’s external speakers yet didn’t. “Hey, you might want to climb inside my secondary cockpit!” urged the voice.

“…X-Tornado?! You’re alive?!” yelped Tails.

“Actually, Dad, if you don’t mind, call me Scattershot!” A two-tailed fox, colored like the X-Tornado, then climbed out of the secondary cockpit and offered his hand to Tails.

“Well then, Scattershot,” declared Tails as he climbed aboard, “Got any ideas?”

“I have control of the Ground Bridge,” answered Scattershot. “I’ll get us out of the city, open a Bridge to the Vaults, throw the Allspark inside, then close it and rejoin the fight.”

“Do it!” urged Tails. Scattershot fired another missile at Megatron as he leapt off the roof. The missile hit him, and the Decepticon Lord tumbled to the streets below. Scattershot then circled and made his way to Station Square’s city limits and beyond them. He opened a Ground Bridge, then threw the Allspark into it.

“Allspark retrieved!” reported Teletraan. “Good shot, kid! That was one in a million!”

“Back we go!” called Scattershot as he returned to the city.

“Scattershot Prower,” declared Tails, “you’ve made me proud!”

“Just doing what I can, Dad,” replied Scattershot. “Now, I need to hit the ground.”

“Just come back to me alive, you hear me?!”

“Loud and clear!” Tails left Scattershot and found Sonic and his friend fighting Eggman, so he joined the fight. “SCATTERSHOT, TRANSFORM!” As the holo-form vanished, the top of the thrusters separated and swung forward as fists came out. The bottom of the thrusters unfolded down to make feet as the wings folded onto the back and the nosecone joined the underside of the jet to make the robot. The head popped up to reveal a blue visor over his optics and Scattershot landed near Optimus.

“Teletraan told me what happened, Mr. Scattershot!” called Optimus. “How can the Autobots repay you?!”

“By letting me join them, for one thing!” answered Scattershot.

“Help us beat the Decepticons back and you’ll undergo the Rite of the Autobrand when we return to base and are healed up!”

“Sounds good to me!” Scattershot then drew a machine gun and fired at the Seekers.

* * *

“This has become one nightmare after another!” snarled Megatron.

“Lord Megatron,” called Thundercracker, “we have Eggman. His Egg-mobile’s in pieces and he’s in need of medical attention.”

“And the Combaticons?” asked Megatron.

“Same condition as Eggman.” Megatron then pondered his next move.

“Soundwave, what is the status of security for both the moon base and Robotropolis?”

“Security systems from both locations have stood down when witnessing the Combaticons’ defeat,” droned Soundwave.

“Excellent. Gather up the Combaticons and their creator. We need to show them who’s where in the hierarchy. Open a Ground Bridge back to Robotropolis.”

“As you command, Megatron.” After gathering near Megatron, all Decepticons sounded off.

“Decepticons, retreat!” The Cons followed the order and dragged Eggman and the Combaticons through the Ground Bridge. “Optimus, know this! You have committed a grave blunder!”

“I say it’s YOU who were about to commit an error!” retorted Optimus. “We’ve gotten quite a bit of info from Sideways and Rodimus Unicronus! Rodimus Prime confirmed everything! You would have misused the Allspark and that would have woken up Unicron!”

“You have no proof of that!” snapped Megatron. “Farewell!” He followed the Decepticons and the Ground Bridge closed.

“What about Sideways and Rodimus Unicronus?” asked Hot Rod.

“They fled the instant they lost the Allspark’s signal,” explained Perceptor. “Thank Primus for the signal dissipators in the Vaults.”

“We’ll get them later,” declared Optimus. “For now, we must check on Ironhide.”

* * *

It was a tense moment at the Autobot base as Optimus and the Autobots waited with their organic allies to hear the news from Ratchet. After what felt like an eternity, Ratchet slowly came out, his expression full of grief. “He’s…he’s too far gone,” he choked, “even for stasis lock.”

“How…how long…?” asked Chromia.

“A few minutes, at best,” explained Ratchet, “but they’re going to be painful last minutes. He’s only staying alive long enough to talk to you and Optimus.”

“…Come on, Sir,” insisted Chromia. “We need to tell him that the mission was a success.”

“Right,” sighed Optimus. They entered the Repair Bay, following Ratchet’s finger as he couldn’t bring himself to approach Ironhide’s repair slab again. It was clear Ironhide was in pain.

“Th…the…” he gasped.

“We did it, Ironhide,” answered Optimus. “The Allspark is safe from the Decepticons and Unicron.”

“…You…you know?” asked Ironhide.

“Sideways sang like a Soprano at the opera,” replied Chromia.

“Sorry…I can’t…help you against…” strained Ironhide.

“We’ll take care of Unicron in your name,” assured Optimus.

“Did…did Hot Rod…?” grunted Ironhide.

“He’s beating himself up about this, but I know it wasn’t him who did this to you,” answered Chromia. “I refuse to blame him.”

“As do I,” affirmed Optimus. Ironhide then laughed weakly.

“That’s my wife and kid,” he chuckled. “I’ll…I’ll give Firestar your love, Chromia, Sweet-spark. Prime, you keep fighting the good fight, you hear?”

“Every victory, I will dedicate in your name, Master Sergeant Ironhide,” answered Optimus. “Rest easy, soldier. You’ve more than earned it.”

“…Goodbye.” Ironhide’s optics then flickered before they faded completely, and his body turned gunmetal gray. Optimus and Chromia declined their heads…until Ironhide’s body shifted to alt-mode!

“WHOA!” yelped Optimus.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” directed Chromia as she recovered. “It’s a reflex. Rigor-morphis. The body assumes its preferred shape. Yes, sometimes, it’s the alt-mode. Witnessing it will never get any easier.”

“That’s probably a blessing in disguise. …Are you coming, or do you want to stay here a little longer?”

“I’m coming with you, Sir. Hot Rod needs both of us to stop him from beating himself up.” They got up and walked out of the Repair Bay. Hot Rod was at the door.

“Sir, Chromia, I can’t begin to…” he began.

“Hot Rod, I’m ordering you not to blame yourself,” directed Optimus.

“Optimus doesn’t blame you,” continued Chromia, “I don’t blame you; NO ONE blames you for Ironhide’s death. We’ve gotten his final mission logs. You made sure the mission was a success, so we should all dedicate future victories in his name.”

“Whatever contempt we have,” called Optimus to all the Autobots, “is reserved for Sideways for deceiving us all and for being Ironhide’s real killer. Death will only be an escape for him as Terrorcons fear failure more than death. We must make sure he continually faces the music.”

“…Damn straight, we do!” hissed Hot Rod. “Sir, I request to be part of the Autobot force here as a full-fledged Autobot once again! I’m not running away from my past anymore. This time, I’m running towards my future! I will see to it that Unicron’s schemes never come to fruition!”

“That’s my boy!” called Kup.

“…Then you and Scattershot will undergo the Rite of the Autobrand together,” declared Optimus. “For now, though, we must observe funerary rites. We must grieve Ironhide’s loss as I’m sure the Decepticons are grieving Rumble’s loss.”


End file.
